Voodoo Dahlia
Darlene Leanna Thomas, AKA Voodoo dahlia, had issues at home, and sadly suffered a horrible death, but now... She's never felt more alive! Appearance Since Dahlia's death, her appearance seems to have changed. She looks as if she is a young woman, with dark black hair in pig tails. She has a long flowing ball gown on, and usually wears a rabbit shaped masquerade mask. Her lips seem to glow black like a void, but then other times they can look as if she is duck-taped. She sports red gloves, stretching from her elbow to her middle finger. Story Darlene was a young normal girl, Black hair, bright green eyes, and never wore makeup, due to her parent believing such things are not necessary. However, Darlene was expecting a prom the next day. The prom was Masquerade themed, and she was only excited to go with her friends. But she knew one boy in particular who would be there. Kane Lockwood. Her crush since 2nd grade. She wasn't a popular girl, only having a closed group of 3 friends she would ever hang out with. She would always love to be at school. As, it was hard for her to be at home with her father. She would constantly be broken down by her dad, yelling at her about her grades. Like the occasional B she would have even though everything else was an A+. She worked Tuesdays and Sundays stitching and sewing things, for a little bit of money to support her family here and there. Her favorite thing to do however, was to sew dolls for the orphanage next to her school. Her and her friend Skylar had been talking at the time when she heard an announcement on the intercom, stating that all admission fees were $15 per student. She knew it would be a hassle getting the money, but she decided to try asking her mother anyway. That day she went home, head down walking slowly to her parents room. Dreading what may lie on the other side. Some days it would be nothing but silence, and peaceful. Other days her parents would be arguing, or taking their anger out on her. She walked to the bedroom door, hesitantly reaching for the doorknob. She soon turned the handle and walked inside. She walked in, to her mother quietly reading. She walked to her, quietly. She began to speak softly, " Mother, may I please borrow $15? I'll make it up to you later, I promise.. " ' Her mother looked up from her book, with a look of confusion. She then looked back down asking, '" Why? " Darlene spoke up, " Well me and my friends, we were wanting to go to the dance tomorrow. " 'her mother stood up slowly, then took out her wallet and handed her the money. '" Just don't tell your father.. You know how he gets about these things. " 'She whispered. Dahlia took the money, and walked into her room, with a smile. The next day, she got ready as soon as her father left for work. She put a black dress on she had worn to her grandmother's funeral, then she remembered a tiny detail, she needed a mask. She searched around the house but seemed to find nothing, so she went to her local store, and she had seen that they had a black and white bunny mask that suited her perfectly. She checked the price, it was 3 dollars, she only had the fifteen plus a dollar she found under her bed on her, so she looked around for a cheaper mask. unsuccessful, she sat down and sighed, then in the corner of her eye she seen him. '''Kane. '''She gulped and looked away, but it just so happened that he noticed her, he walked over and said hello, but she she responded shyly, saying, '" H-Hey... " 'He looked at her, and noticed her wallet. '" Do you need some money, i can lend you 3 bucks. " 'he said with a smile. She looked at him and said, '" If it's not a problem with you.. " 'He handed her the money, and she stood up, walking toward the counter to pay when he said nervously, '" Would you like to go to prom with me? " 'She stopped in her tracks. Turning around, before saying '" Me? uhmm.. Sure. I don't have anything else to do. " '''She payed for the mask, and walked out. When she was home, she took a shower, and began thinking of a way to repay Kane. She thought of several ideas like, cookies, chocolates, and even a tie. But she had an idea. She began to stitch, and didn't stop for hours. She kept telling herself ''" I will work harder.. I will work faster.. " at the end of the day, what lays before her is a white teddy bear, with a black heart stitched onto it's chest. She began getting ready, and packed the bear. She, was ready. That night at the dance, Darlene arrived, she was finally going to dance with Kane. He escorted her inside, like a gentleman. They began dancing, she never felt so alive. She then took out the bear and gave it to him, he'd hug her and continue dancing, but he got touchy, touching her thigh, her breasts, and finally he asked her, '" Wanna go somewhere, more.. Private? " 'she looked at him stunned, and replied, '" No.. Lets keep dancing. " 'He danced a few more minutes when suddenly, he grabbed her, forcing her into a closet, were he bound and gagged her. Nothing but muffled sobs could be faintly heard through the music. He began telling her what a slut, or how much of a whore she was, he proceeded to rape her, after he was done he grabbed the teddy bear, and threw it on her, before saying '" Night doll, don't wait up.. " and then leaving her there in the closet to suffer. Hours after the dance ended, a custodian found her in the closet, and immediately informed the police, She was taken into the station, and told them everything. The police informed her parents on the situation, Darlene was taken home and her father upset, shouting at her mother for allowing her to go. Her dad smacked her mom, and Darlene stepped in and began yelling at him to stop. Her dad, furious, hit smacked her. Causing her to fall to the ground. Her mom lashed out and hit her father, out of rage her dad grabbed a pair of scissors and stabbed her mother in the throat. Then, realizing his mistake, he grabbed Darlene, and sat her down on the sofa, her being still dazed. Her father came back from the kitchen, with a cup of something in his hand. He carefully made her drink the substance. She then began gagging and throwing up, bloody vomit. She passes out, and her father takes her into the backyard, proceeding to cut her up into pieces, throwing them into the pond. Nothing remained of her, except her mask lying on the living room floor. Her father, right before he killed her, took one final picture of her as she lays helplessly on the ground.. Here, is that photo. I've brightened it a bit, so you can see it better.. May god have mercy, and have a good night... Facts * Darlene is now called Dahlia * Dahlia is bisexual * Her favorite food is ice cream * Her favorite color is green * Dahlia had twins, which are now her Voodoo Dolls * The quickest way to her heart, is dancing. * Dahlia is basically a self-voodoo doll. * Her weapon is Large sewing needles * Dahlia is 16 * She often preys upon weaker people, such as people with depression * She believes that everyone hides behind facades, to shield their sadness * Dahlia's theme song is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4LJdJeGE9k Category:Female Category:OC Category:Ghost Category:Teenager Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Undead Category:Spirit